


The Fake Girlfriend

by ST_teller



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 09:38:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 19,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13855101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ST_teller/pseuds/ST_teller
Summary: Started off as a booty call for Tom Hiddleston, Arianna however she ends up playing his fake girlfriend while he plays hide-and-seek with his real girlfriend from the paparazzi. Things takes unexpected turn when Arianna fakes her way into his heart.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by a real conversation with a good friend who really did try to set me up with her brother.

As they lay with their legs inter-twined, feeling satisfied with the last love-making, they slept in each other arms. His strong arm around her waist as his chin rests on her shoulder. She feels so safe and warm as she lay beside him. The soft comfortable bed and sheets makes it harder to leave. They remain in the bed till a “Moves like Jagger” ringtone breaks the tranquillity.

“Hrmm, leave it.” he said, brings her closer to him as though she had moved while they were asleep. So she let it ring but it seems the person on the other side is determined.

“It’s okay. You sleep.” She gets up and picks up the call.

“Mimi. What’s up?” she answered, sleepily. 

“Ari, are you doing anything tonight?” The person on the other line sounds uncomfortable.

“Hrm, nope. Why?” 

Mimi is good friend but she did not consider her as her best friend even though they have been there for each other important occasions and events of their lives. They met at their current workplace where Arianna had spent 10 years of her life there. “Well, aherm, I really don’t know how to say this. I spent long time thinking about it.” Mimi sounds hesitant. She rolled her eyes and ruffles his soft short blonde hair as he puts his head on her thighs. She feels his hands moved her thighs into a more comfortable position. “It’s kinda personal so erm...” Mimi dragged.

“Well, I’m okay with it if you’re comfortable.” She smiled. She knows Mimi have been trying to have kids with her husband Michael but been contemplating on adopting not sure if Michael would go for it.

“All right, here is goes.” She takes a deep breath. “My sister, Mia and I have been talking. When she asked about you. And I told her you’re single. So she asked if me to ask you if you would be interested in Roger?” Mimi blurted. She still hear talking but she is not listening. She is surprised and flattered at the suggestion. She would never thought I would be under someone’s radar for a potential wife. She found it funny even. She had gotten out a bad relationship 1 year ago and not in a mood to get into one or any. 

“So the plan is just casually for you to get to know each other. That is a BIG if you’re keen.” Mimi finished her pitch.

She stayed quiet and thinking how to let her down, gently. She look down at him, asleep so peacefully. She have been secretly been his booty call since we had a one night stand 6 months ago at a party. We both agreed to have strictly just sex. No strings attached. So far, that life has been good. No drama, no heartache.

“So what you think?” Mimi asked feeling anxious.

She gently moves his handsome head on the pillow. “This is Roger we’re talking about. I just can’t…” she replied. I swing my legs to the side of the bed takes his shirt from the floor and put it on. I walk to the balcony.

“Oh come on. Just try. At least once? If no sparks, I’m fine.” Mimi does a bad impression of a matchmaker.

“I know you meant well but on a blind date with Roger. I don’t think we could, ah…erm connect, babe.”

“But…” Mimi starts.

She walks out from the balcony and sit on a chair. She sees him still asleep, his massive chest goes up and down as he breathes. “Sorry babe, though Roger and I never really talked but I kinda felt through you we like grew up together. Like my own brother. Feels weird babe.” 

“I told Mia about erm your past and your ideals of a man. Okay, okay that’s beside the point. What I’m trying to say is that, Roger been through some shit with his ex. So have you, babe. So I figured that you two kids can hit it off because you both been through so much. Why not at least try to get to know him? I really feel that you both can really connect. But if no…I’m fine.” 

She looks out the window. Beautiful green trees and birds chirping, “My answer is still no, babe. I’m sorry. I’m still flattered though.” She tries to keep the conversation light.

“Okay, fine.” Mimi sighed. “We shan’t talk about this yeah.” Mimi ends the call abruptly.

“That was awkward.” She mutters to myself. She puts her mobile on the table.

“What was awkward?” I look to the bed and saw he had sat up against the headboard. His blue eyes staring curiously at me with his short blond messy hair.

“Oh nothing, it’s just a matchmaker-friend trying to set me up with her brother, Roger.” She smiles. He looks at her, surprised. 

“Really? I thought you’re not looking for anyone serious?” he asked. She shook her head.

“No, I’m not.” She picks up her clothes and went into the bathroom. Minutes later, she came out fully-dressed.

“I’ll be off then.” She reaches out for the door. “Same time, same place tomorrow?”

He runs his fingers through his short curly blonde hair, “No, I’m leaving for Bueno Aries this evening for work. I’ll call you?” he flashes his million dollar smile. She nods and left.  
 


	2. Chapter 2

Arianna was making coffee at the staff pantry during a break from the staff meeting. As she was stirring her coffee, her mind is away thinking when she can leave for her cigarette break. The staff meeting is making her sleepy. “Ari! What’s up, babe?” Mimi came strolling in.

Arianna turned around and saw Mimi sitting at the table. “Why are you not at the meeting?” Arianna raised her eyebrow, leaning against the counter-top.

“I knew the meeting is going to be boring. Just look at you, dying for a cigarette.” 

Arianna smiles. “How was the meeting with the adoption agency?” 

Mimi shrugged, “It went, well. We’ve been looking for a suitable baby girl. So far, no success.”

“I’m sure. You’ll find one, soon.” Arianna patted on her shoulder.

Mimi was about to tell her something when an intern, Daphne popped her head in, “Mimi, Sharon’s been looking for you all morning. She wants to see you. Now.”

Arianna chuckled. “You’re so busted, babe.” 

“Fuck. All right. Let’s go!” Mimi left the pantry with Daphne.

Arianna return to her coffee and continues stirring. She took a sip and concluded it need more sugar. She grabs a packet of sugar from the sugar box. She rips the packet and pours the sugar into her coffee. 

“Good afternoon, Darling.” She felt a familiar chin on her head and large arms started to envelope her tiny frame and grips her tightly. “I miss you.” The gentle yet manly voice whispers. “I’m sure you do.” Arianna replies without turning around.

“Come on Darling, I really miss you.” He turns her around to face him. She reaches only his chest. He lifts gently by her waist and puts her on the counter-top. Only then they could face each other. His mesmerising blue eyes stares at her.

Arianna puts her hand on his face and looks at his adorable face. He smiles. She leans into his ear, “What if someone sees us?” she whispers.

“No one will.” He whispers and winks. He leans in to kiss her. Arianna can feel her pulse quicken as their lips almost touch.

“Has anyone seen Tom?” They heard someone exclaimed. He stops. They held their breath. 

“Which Tom?” someone asked. “Hiddleston duh!” someone replied.

“Shit.” He muttered under his breath. He turns away walks out the pantry.

“Hey! At least put me down first.” She calls out to him. 

He popped his head in, “I’ll call you.” He blows air kiss to her and trots away leaving her on the counter-top, fuming.  
 


	3. Chapter 3

“That was fast.” He sit up on the bed leaning his muscular and tanned body against the bed’s head board.

“Hrm what do you expect?” Arianna smirks. She comes out from the bathroom for a quick shower. She puts on her jeans and t-shirt.

“I expect some…oh nothing.” He changes his mind. “Where are you off to later? Thought we could grab a bite.”

Arianna shoves her foot one at time into her boots, “I’m meeting someone.” she responded casually.

“Roger?” He raises his eyebrow. Arianna looks at him, surprised. 

“You remembered?” Arianna looks amused. She grabs her sling bag and puts over her shoulder. “So it’s true, then. You’re meeting him.” He crosses his arms over his broad chest.

“It’s none of your business who I meet after this.” Arianna runs her fingers through her hair and looks in the mirror. Satisfied, she walks for the door.

“Come on, I know the no strings attached bit. We can’t even be friends?” He asked. “Anyway, I’ve my interest at heart, what if you like him? We can’t see each other like this. I’ll be forced to look for another…”

“Booty?” Arianna laughed. He only to muster a small laugh and watch her leave the room.

\--------------------------------

Arianna arrives at a coffeehouse, looks for a seat and sits down facing the entrance. The place is crowded even though it’s a in the middle of the weekday. Arianna looks at her watch, a simple black leather strapped with analogue face. She took out a book from her sling bag and starts reading. “You’ve been here for the last 20 minutes. Where’s he?” Arianna looks up from her book. In front of her is a man with a dark grey hoodie and black sunglasses. He sat with his legs wide apart and not smiling.

“Why are you even here? Are you stalking me?” Arianna narrows her eyes.

“I told you, I wanted to grab a bite. So here I am.” He whispers.

Arianna looks at him, suspiciously “This coffeehouse is 35 minutes away. Why on earth would anyone do that?”

Ignoring her, he continues, “He’s extremely rude making you wait for this long. How about we leave now and grab a bite somewhere else?” He puts his hands into the front pockets of his hoodie. 

“Arianna! Ari! Help me, please!” Mimi shouts from the entrance. She is carrying bags on top bags of stuff. Arianna goes off to help Mimi. By the time she return to her seat, he has already left.

\------------------------------------------

It is late evening when Arianna return to her house. Not many people know where she lives, only her office and Mimi. Not that she is Miss Popular. She walks to the front of the gate and unlock it. She walks along the pathway to her front door. She fishes for her keys in her pocket jeans but drops them the moment she manages to take them out. “Fuck.” she mutters under her breath.

“Language, young lady.” She looks up and saw the same man in a hoodie with his hands in the hoodie pockets, standing against her door. 

Arianna crosses her arms, “FYI, we’re the same age. What fuck are you doing here? How you know where I live?”

“You’ve your tongue and I’ve my charm.” He takes off his sunglasses and winks. “Aren’t you going to invite me in?”

“No, get lost before my nosy neighbour sees you.” Arianna pushes him away however unsuccessfully when she unlocks her door. Instead of leaving, he walks in behind her. He closes the door and sits down on her sofa. “Seriously?” Arianna puts her hand on her hip and looks at the smug-face Tom on her sofa.

“So this is how you live? Interesting.” Turning his head as he looks around. 

“Nothing like yours, of course. It’s now, what…£4 million now?” Arianna walks over to her open-floor kitchen. Tom follows her.

“What’re you making?” Tom stands up trying to catch a glimpse. 

“Dinner. And you’re not staying. Please leave.” Arianna begs. She turns away and takes out a TV dinner from her freezer. She pops it into the microwave, re-heating the food for 4 minutes.

“Why? I find you so mysterious Ari…never tell me where you live or who are there in your family. I don’t know anything about you.” Arianna turns around suddenly and grabs his strong arm. She uses all her strength to pull him to the door. Grudgingly, he lets her drag him to the door. “Get. The. Fuck. Out. Of. My. House.” Arianna gritted her teeth.

Arianna pulls the door open and pushes him out, “We are not friends. You don’t need to know every fucking single thing about me. It’s just yours happens to be public record. What we have is no strings attached, stop tying strings on me! Now get lost!” Arianna pushes the last of Tom with all the strength she has left out of the door. 

When Tom is finally outside, she listened at the door making sure he is really gone. Arianna heard a deep sigh and shuffling of footsteps then silence. Arianna lets out a sigh of relief.


	4. Chapter 4

The entire staff attend the meeting and fill the entire meeting room. Some had to share a chair. Some had to stand. All because of Sharon’s email, for EVERYONE to attend. When the boss send those email, she meant it. Those who disagreed are make sure they make up for it by pilling them with work with unrealistic deadlines. Some quit because of her. So far, no death caused by her.

“Meeting with our new client this afternoon, in 15 minutes. Now, is everyone here?” Buzzing start going around the room. Sharon walks in. She is tall and very thin with maroon hair short hair. Her hazel shrewd eyes scan the room. “Where’s Ari?” she asked the room as she sits herself at the head of the table. Silence suddenly fills the air and everyone start to look around. 

“She’s on the way, Sharon.” Mimi speaks up.

“Never on time! Our client is coming in…” Sharon looks at her expensive gold Apple watch, “2 minutes!” Sharon roars.

Seconds later a group of people start to walk in and last to enter is Tom Hiddleston. The giant is all smiles and waving, charming everyone in the room. Everyone in the room is making excited noises. “Have a seat, Mr Hiddleston.” Sharon motions to him to the seat beside her. 

“Quiet everyone, please.” Sharon said to everyone in the room in her sweetness voice. Everyone immediately stops and listen. “Whoa, your staff must respect you a lot.” Tom nodded, impressed. Sharon beamed. Mimi rolls her eyes.

“Let’s start by introducing and thanking Mr Hiddleston’s team for choosing us as your new PR.” Everyone give a thunderous applause.“All right everyone, let’s get down to business…” Sharon smiled at Tom. 

30 minutes later, the door opens in the middle of Mimi’s presentation, “Sorry, sorry, sorry….coming through.” Arianna squeezes in through the door and to the seat Mimi had reserved for her. All eyes are staring at Arianna who is trying to manoeuvre towards in the middle of the sea of people. “Sorry, sorry…” she keeps apologising.

Sharon stops Mimi’s presentation with a wave of her hand, “Ah, Miss Arianna, how nice for you to grace us with your esteem presence 30 minutes later into the meeting.”

“Sorry, Sharon and Mr Hiddleston. I was caught in traffic.” Arianna sits down and takes out her notebook. 

“I did send everyone email weeks ago about this important meeting, Ari. It’s your responsibility to be on time.” Sharon chided.

Arianna pushed up her glasses, “I’m sorry Sharon. It won’t happen again.” 

“Apologising won’t do any good if it keeps on happening.” Sharon continued.

Ari clenches her jaw, “I always keep my promises, Sharon.”

Sharon turns red and starts to say something when, “All right, all right ladies. Let’s continue shall we, Mr Hiddleston is in a rush. Please carry on.” said Luke Tom’s manager. Sharon took a deep breath and looks at Arianna, “Mimi, please continue before we’re rudely interrupted.” 

\----------------------------------

Arianna’s watch shows 10pm when Arianna reaches her gate. She opens the gate and walks to her front door. “You just got home, dear?” an old lady exclaimed from across her garden. Surprised, she puts her hand to her chest to stop her heart from jumping out of her chest, “Oh, hello Mrs Brown. I didn’t see you there. Erm yes, had work to clear. How’s the leg?” 

“Oh, this old thing? Been to the doctor’s today. Same thing every time. Got to exercise to keep the blood flowing and etc, etc.” Mrs Brown laughed.

“That’s good then. Well, good night then Mrs Brown.” Arianna waves to her.

“Oh yes, before I forget, try not to come home so late, especially when you’re expecting someone. It’s rude to keep him waiting.” winks Mrs Brown. Arianna raises her eyebrow but continues walking. “And good night, my dear.” Mrs Brown slowly walks back into her house.

Arianna looks around her house but finds no one. She searches for her keys in her jeans pocket and manages to pull it out, “Wow, I didn’t know you live beside an owl. She has very good night vision. Even I have trouble seeing in this darkness.” Arianna jumps for the second time. Tom steps out from the shadows. “Jeez, Fuck! What the hell are you doing here?” Arianna grabs her chest as she leaned against her door.

“I came to see if you’re all right after the cat fight you two had.” Tom leans against the wall.

Arianna rolls her eyes, “I’m a big girl. I can handle myself in a fight. Not sure my opponent can handle a broken arm after I snap it in two.” Unlocking and opens her door. “Remind me not to get you angry.” Tom shivers. Arianna looks at Tom who is still outside, “Aren’t you coming in?” Tom shakes his head.

“Nope, I just want to know if you’re all right.” Arianna shrugs and puts her hand on the knob to close when Tom hold out his arm preventing the door to close.

“On second thought, it’s getting really late. Don’t mind if I sleep over here, just for tonight. I promise.” Tom pleads.

Arianna is not in a mood for another battle, sighed, “Come on in, then.” Tom hurriedly walks in. She closes the door behind him.

Tom sits on her sofa like the last time. “Get yourself comfortable while I get a blanket and pillows.” Tom nods like a school boy being instructed by his headmistress.

Minutes later, Arianna came down with a blanket and pillows. Tom has taken off his white T-shirt and is asleep. She puts a pillow under his head and covers him with the blanket. Arianna went upstairs to take quick shower.  
A hair wash and a very quick shower later, Ari walks out from her bathroom wrapped only in a towel. She goes into her room and closes her door, softly. She begins to dry her hair with a hair dryer in front of a long mirror.  
Minutes into drying her hair, she sees an arm around her waist. Then a face peeks from the top of the mirror, smiling. “You’ve a bad habit of surprising people, Mr Hiddleston. One of these days karma is going to bite back.” 

“I would rather you do the biting on karma’s behalf.” Tom starts kissing the back of her neck. 

Arianna puts down the hair dryer on the side table. “Thought so.” She looks into the mirror watching him. His hand slowly moves from her waist to her stomach as he kisses her on her shoulder. “You like to watch?” he whispers in her ear. She gives no answer.  
His hand expertly and gently moves to her chest. As he takes a tiny bite on her ear, he pulls off the towel. She gasps as the cold air hits her. He picks her up gently and puts her legs over his arms. It takes only a few steps to reach her bed.

\---------------------------------------------------

Arianna lies on his chest feeling the most content she has ever felt. She is already awake but does not move. She listens to the sound of his soothing breathing as his chest goes up and down following the rhythm. As she is about to doze off to sleep again, her mobile rings. Arianna reluctantly answers, “Yes, Mimi.” 

“Where the fuck are you? Shit is about to hit the fucking shit fan!” Mimi screamed. Arianna has to move her ear away from her mobile to avoid turning deaf in one ear.

“Why?” Arianna murmurs.

“Why? You’re asking why? Sharon needs your numbers to present to the Mackenzies’. She is breathing out fire asking for you!”

“Bloody hell! I’ve done and emailed her before I left last night. How the fucking hell she didn’t get it?” Arianna already on high alert and starts getting dressed.

“I don’t know. All I know your better get your arse here asap before she burns the whole place down!” Mimi whispers and hangs up.

“Arggh damn that stupid woman!” Arianna mutters under her breath. She hears Tom stirring in the bed.

“Who’s making you angry this early in the morning?” Tom sits up and rubs his eyes. 

“Who else is capable of such drama? Mother Dragon of course!” exclaim Arianna who can barely contain her anger.

“If you’re going, I’m going off too.” He does some stretches and starts to get dressed.

“Where’s my T-shirt?” He looks around the room. She is busy gathering her stuff. She looks at him for a second and pulls him out of the room and down the stairs.

“Hey, hey….” Tom is caught off surprised at her reaction. Arianna points to the sofa, “There. All right? Now hurry up and put it on. I’ve gotta go. Now!” The moment Tom wears his T-shirt and black leather jacket, she pulls him out the door. Arianna quickly locks her door and rushes off following by Tom behind her. They get out through the gate and into the road. “My car is that side. You need a lift?” Arianna hoping not to give him a lift. 

“Erm, no. That’s fine. My car is on the other side.” Tom smiles.

“Right, bye!” Arianna turns around. “Oh, I forget something!” Tom exclaim and slaps his forehead dramatically. He grabs her wrist, pulls her towards him. Places his large hand on her back, holds her close and french-kissed her for a full minute. Stunned and breathless, he leaves Arianna standing in the middle of the road blinking a few times as she watches Tom gives her a wink and jogs off towards his car.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 months later…

“Grandma!” shouts a 14 year old girl.

“Sweetie! Oh, how I miss you. Come here, dear!” Mrs Brown gives her grand-daughter a big hug. Mrs Brown’s daughter, Evelyn and her two children, Vanessa and Charles came over for a visit during the long weekend holiday. “Charles won’t you give Grandma a hug?” Mrs Brown is sitting on her chair holding out her hand to the 10 year old boy.

“Vanessa! Help me with the luggage, please.” Evelyn taking out their suitcases from the back of their SUV.

Charles at first reluctant but Mrs Brown took out a couple of sweets and instantly his eyes lights up and runs to her. “Now that’s a good boy. Vanessa, dear go help your mother.” Mrs Brown tells Vanessa in a soothing voice.

Without looking up from her mobile phone, “Oh must I, Grandma?” Vanessa is sitting on the ground fiddling with her mobile. 

“Please? I let you help me later in the garden?” Mrs Brown looks at her.

Finally Vanessa looks up, “You let me take photos of your flowers? I can post them later on your Facebook! Yeay.” She replies sarcastically. Mrs Brown nodded. Vanessa runs off to her mother.

Evelyn drags the biggest suitcase to the front door. “Thanks, Mother. How’ve you been?” Evelyn hugs her mother. 

“Good but there are better days. At least this time at around I’ve a young lady for a neighbour. I can ask her help from time to time.” Mrs Brown replies. Evelyn nods.

Mrs Brown looks to the street, “Where’s Peter? He’s not with you this time?” she looks towards Evelyn’s car.

Evelyn manages to push the suitcase into the house, “Peter? Oh he’s on duty this weekend. Doctors doesn’t have the luxury of public holidays like the others, Mother.” 

\-------------------------------

Mrs Brown and the O’Donoghue family are sitting at the dining room having their dinner. Mrs Brown cooks up a storm including her famous Shepard’s pie. “Mother, how I miss your cooking. Your pie is still better than mine.” Evelyn takes a second serving of the pie. Charles nods vigorously. Mrs Brown walks into the kitchen and came back with chocolate fudge cake.

“Chocolate fudge cake! Grandma I love you! You make the best chocolate fudge cake ever!” Vanessa holds out plate.

“Finish your vegetables first, Vanessa. Only then you can have dessert.” Evelyn takes another spoonful of the pie.

Pouting Vanessa crosses her arms, “Awww Mum! Can’t I have the cake first? It’s been so loooooooong since I had Grandma’s chocolate fudge.” 

“Vanessa, listen to your mother. Don’t worry dear, my cake won’t disappear after you’ve eaten your vegetables.” Mrs Brown winked. 

“Ha ha. Not funny Grandma.” The sulking Vanessa starts on finishing her vegetables. 

“Good girl, now you’ve finished all your vegetables. I can give you the cake.” Vanessa stands up and picks up a slice of cake Mrs Brown had left for her. “Now how do I take a photo of this again?” Mrs Brown using her reading glasses to see her mobile screen. 

As she sits back in her seat, she saw Mrs Brown mobile. “Grandma! I didn’t know you have Samsung Note 3?” Vanessa exclaim.

“I bought it for Grandma so she can keep in touch with all of us.” Evelyn said as she picks up the dirty plates and walks to the kitchen. 

“Grandma I can help you take a pic of the cake. If you let me see your mobile afterwards?” Vanessa batting her long eyelashes.

“Of course dear, now help me please?” Within seconds Vanessa takes a photo of the cake, did some editing of the photo, uploaded it to Mrs Brown’s Facebook page and tags the photo to herself.

“Done! So Grandma, may I?” Vanessa ask politely.

Mrs Brown gives her mobile to Vanessa. “Thank you!” Vanessa rushes off to her room.

\--------------------------------------

Vanessa closes, locks the door of her room and jumps onto her bed. “Grandma always gets the cool stuff. Mom always gets me second hand stuff. Pffft!” mumbles Vanessa as she looks through the mobile. She looks through the apps available, play some games and downloaded apps for her Grandma. “I could teach her these new apps later,” Satisfied she logs off the play store. She scrolls through the screens till she comes across Gallery. “Cool. Wonder what kind of pics Grandma takes…” she chuckles. Vanessa opens the Gallery and looks through folder under Camera. There are albums and albums full of birds, flowers and food. “Oh. My. God. God, how does one takes so many pics of these? At least there’s nice pics of food.” She sighs. She scrolls down quickly and muttering, “Flowers, birds, flowers, birds, flowers, food....oh wait what’s this?” she stops at one photo and looks closely at it. “Wait, wait a minute here. Is this what I think I’m looking at?” She enlarges the photo with her fingers. She gasps. “No fucking way.” She whispers. It just dawned on her what she has in her hands. 

“MOM!” she shouts. She unlocks the door and runs downstairs. “MOMMMMMM!” she screams.

Evelyn and Mrs Brown rushes out from the living room, “What’s the matter dear? Are you hurt?” Mrs Brown.

Vanessa shakes her head vigorously, “Mom….” She took a deep breath. “You got to see this.” She hands her grandmother’s mobile to her mother. 

“All right, all right….goodness.” Evelyn looks down at the mobile screen.

Evelyn puts her hand on her mouth and turns to her mother, “Mother, when did you take this?” she asks her mother slowly.


	6. Chapter 6

Arianna stretches her arms and does some neck exercises. 

Mimi walks over to Arianna’s desk. “Long day?” Mimi asks. 

“Looks like it doesn’t?” Arianna stretches her back, she can hear her back muscles cracking. “Damn, that’s feels good.”

“Lunch?” Arianna urges Mimi. Mimi puts her finger on her top lip thoughtfully. 

“Well? I’m hungry and going.” She stand and gathers her stuff.

“Aww, come on…okay, okay I’ll go!” Mimi grabs Arianna’s arm playfully. They are walking towards the exit when they hear Daphne, “Ari! Wait!” 

The poor girl looks as though she had ran a marathon. “Ari, Sha…sha..sha…ron is looking for you.” Daphne gulps in air in between her words and bends forward.

“It’s lunchtime. Tell her you couldn’t find her.” Mimi whispers into Daphne’s ear. She crosses her arms. “I’m hungry. Let’s go, Ari.” Arianna shrugs and they walk away.

“No, no, no...she want to see her NOW!” Daphne had recovers from her breathlessness. 

“Why?” Arianna rolls her eyes. Typical of the tyrant.

Daphne shrugs her shoulders, “Hey, I’m just the messenger. I don’t know the details. All I know is its really big cause Sharon look she’s about to eat me up when she told me to find you.”

Arianna sighs, “Fine. Sorry Mimi, you’ve to wait for me.” Arianna and Daphne starting to walk away. “If I’m not back in 10 minutes, get me a sandwich will you, pretty please?” Arianna gives her pearliest smile. 

“Argh, fine!” Mimi sits on the sofa, pouting at the reception.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Arianna knocks on Sharon’s door and walks in. She sees Sharon pacing like a restless tigress. “Okay, I’m here. What’s the emergency?” Arianna walks over to a chair in front of Sharon’s large desk.

Sharon stops and turns but just about when she is about to open her mouth, Vern her right hand woman, “Sharon, they’re here.” Sharon rushes out. Arianna thought nothing of it and follows Sharon out but turns in the opposite direction. “Ari, you too.” Vern motions to her. 

“Me? I don’t attend meetings with senior management.” Arianna walks slowly to the large meeting room. 

“This is not a shareholder meeting, Ari. Come on, hurry up.” Vern getting impatient. She is cool as cucumber compared to Sharon hot as a dragon. For Vern to lose her cool, shit must have really hit the fan. Twice.

Vern walks in first followed by Arianna. “Hurry up!” smoke seems to be coming out from Sharon’s nose.

Arianna is surprised to see Tom Hiddleston and his manager, Luke present. Vern take her seat beside Sharon and Arianna sits across from Sharon. Everyone look solemn except for Tom. He looks very uncomfortable. “Looks like we’re having a funeral here. Who died?” Arianna try to lighten the mood.

Sharon looks at Arianna as though she wants to strangle her. Avoiding Sharon death stare, Arianna looks at Vern who takes out her IPad. She types in something in the search engine. She checks it and slides it to Arianna. “What the fuck is that, Ari?” Sharon motions to Arianna as she gritted her teeth. She looks at the image in the IPad. “Shit.” she mumbled.

“Shit? Shit?....oh really, Ari?” Sharon exploded.

“How long, Tom?” Vern turns to Tom who is looking like a terrified boy caught by his mother taking cookie from a jar.

Before Tom could answer, Arianna blurted out “2 months.” Tom looks at her expressionless.

“Was it…” Vern lets the question hang.

“No. Nothing serious. It’s a one-off thing.” answers Arianna turns to Vern.

“So, how do we solve this?” Luke crosses his arms.

“One way, we could say he’s in character. Doing a prank for a yet titled TV show.” Vern suggests.

Now Arianna is getting uncomfortable, “What’s the other way?” Luke looks angrily at Tom. Tom refuse to look at anyone but his hands.

“We’ll make it real. Tell the world she’s the girlfriend. He has a movie coming out right? We can use this ‘bad publicity’ to our advantage.” Vern explains.

“There’s one thing you forget. He has a real girlfriend. Jessica Oswald? Remember her?” Luke counters.

According to Tumblr, Tom and Jessica met on a set of a movie they were in. There were rumours that they are dating but no photos of them together. Only now Arianna able to confirm that they are. No wonder Tom has not been over to her place in the last 2 months. “But the world don’t know that. They’re so careful, not even pap photo surfaced. We can put Arianna forward as the girlfriend, only for a couple of months. That’s all or till he gets an Oscar. It’s coming up in a couple of month’s right.” Vern reasons with Luke. Vern winked at Tom. Tom looks away, nervously.

“So you’re indeed going for number 2?” Sharon could not believe her ears.

“Why not? It’s all an act. It’s easy for him. He does it for a living. Besides, with Ari in the forefront the paps is so busy trying to get a photo op of her they won’t be able to smell or see a skunk in front of them even if we throw it at them. And he can still see Oswald on the sly. They’ve done it before.” Vern pushes the idea.

“Well, I don’t know.” Luke looks unconvinced.

“Vern, that idea is too far-stretched. I don’t want it to bite us back in the arse.” Sharon folds her arms.

“Trust me. Let me run the show.” Vern has fire in her eyes. "Vern…” Sharon pleads.

“Please let me do it. Since when I’ve let you down?” Vern looks at Sharon with determination. 

“I guess. It’s worth a shot since she’s really believes in it. Any publicity is good publicity.” Luke relented.

“Sharon, I need you on board with this. I need you with me. This is our chance to prove to the shareholders that we’re not just a couple of gutless and unimaginative women.” Vern pulls out her trump card.

Sharon looks at Vern and nods. “I’m with you babe. No matter what.” Sharon looks at Vern with tears in her eyes but immediately blinks them away. 

Sharon turns to Luke, “Okay. I’m on board. Tom?” Tom simply nods. “Good.” Sharon stands up and walks towards the door.

“Wait a minute! What about what I think?” Arianna exclaims.

“I’m your employer. Any decision or instructions made or given you’re automatically supposed to follow. Let’s go everyone to my office and discuss strategy.” Sharon walks out the meeting room. One by one Vern, Luke followed by Tom walks out the room to Sharon’s office. Leaving Arianna alone in the meeting room for wondering why she is called to the meeting in the first place.  
 


	7. Chapter 7

Tom is in the back seat of the dark green Jaguar checking his mobile while John, the driver keeps looking at his watch and honking every 5 minutes interval. “Where’s she? She’s making us late!” grumbles John. Just then Arianna opens her door and walks towards the car. Arianna is wearing a white dress with small colourful tulips. Her bare shoulders are covered with a light grey shawl. Her 3-inch pump cream shoes clicked as she walked on the pebbles-stone path. She knocked gently on the window. “It’s about time princess. We’re late!” John unlocks the door. 

Tom who is wearing a dark blue suit with a white shirt and open collar immediately gets out from the car. He looks transfixed at her. “Tom! Hurry up!” John shouted from his driver seat. Tom snaps out of his trance and goes around to open the door for Arianna. “Sorry, sorry.” Tom apologies as Arianna shake her head. 

Arianna narrows her eyes at John, “A woman takes time to get ready. And for your information, I’m nobody’s princess, Sir John.” Arianna retorted. Tom slides in beside Arianna and close the door. John looks annoyed while Tom sniggers. Once everyone settles down, John drives off.

Tom pretends to check his mobile but in the corner of his eye keeps looking at Arianna. She has braided her long hair which she puts it over her shoulder. She wears a small pair of gold earrings and a watch with steel striped mesh strap. She has a simple black clutch on her lap. She looks straight ahead.

After 10 minutes of silence, “Why didn’t you dress up more often?” Tom breaks the silence.

Arianna chuckles, “Why thank you dear kind Sir but I don’t own a single dress. This belongs to Mimi. In face the whole look belongs to her.” Arianna smiles but still not looking at Tom. “She wanted to put bangs on me but that’s one thing I won’t allow. I hate bangs.” she adds. “I agree. Bangs don’t look good on you.” Tom smiles. 

Arianna turns and raises her eyebrow, “You really think so?” Tom nods his head. “Hrm, interesting.” She mumbles and faces forward again.

Tom clears his throat and turns to her, “I wanted to say I’m sorry about that photo. I shouldn’t have done that. I’m so sorry.” He looks away. Arianna shrugs, “I was angry at first but I know the old owl who took it.”

\--------------------------------------------------

They reached the Ascot Racecourse 30 minutes later. Tom can see Arianna clenching her clutch. “Hey, don’t worry all right? I’m here.” Tom smiles. Arianna nods nervously. 

John leads the car to the entrance to drop them off. The photographers are very busy getting shots of the many celebrities attending the race. “Ready?” Tom looks at Arianna. “Nope.” She looks out of the window. Tom smiles.

John stops the car. “I’ll get out first and open the door for you. Give me your hand and I’ll lead, all right?” Tom gets out of the car. Arianna can hear the shouting of the photographers and some fans screaming for their favourite stars. “Oh God, what I’ve got myself into?” she whispers to herself.

Tom opens the door on Arianna’s side. Tom give her one of his beautiful smiles and reaches out for Arianna’s hand. She takes his soft gentle hand. He closes the door behind her and John drives off. “Now, just take my arm and breathe. Don’t forget to smile.” Tom whispers to Arianna who nods nervously. 

As soon as he said that the photographers swarm the couple, shouting directions and their cameras flashes almost blinds Arianna’s eyes. They put their arm around each other waist as they poses for them. After 10 minutes of posing, they walk into the racecourse. As they are walking, Arianna takes out a tissue from her clutch. “Are you all right?” Tom looks at her concerned. 

“I’m fine. Just not used to the flashes.” Arianna wipes the tears from the corner of her eyes carefully to avoid ruining the make-up. Suddenly Tom stops and tilts Arianna’s chin and looks at her. Arianna looks into his blue eyes and he concentrates looking at her face as though searching for something. She wonders what is he looking at but cannot ignore his mesmerising blue beautiful eyes. She finds her heart is beating fast, a little too fast for her liking. “Nope, your make-up is fine. Flawless even.” He smiles as he is satisfied with his inspection grabs her arm and they continue walking. 

“Let’s go and grab a drink, shall we?” Arianna nods. He is very charming as he walks from one group to another before and after the race. Laughing and smiling while Arianna stand beside him feeling bored. After another 30 minutes of endless boring chats, she manages to slip away from him.

Tom is enjoying himself talking with old and new friends and colleagues. Only after 1 hour, he realises that Arianna is not beside him. As Tom towers over everyone, tries looking around for her but she seemed to have disappeared.

\----------------------------------

“There you are. I’ve been looking all over for you.” Tom manages to find Arianna in the stables. She smiles at him as she brushes the hair of a horse. “Sorry, I wasn’t a good boyfriend. My poor girlfriend got bored and left me to be with the horses.” Tom puts his arm on the stable door.

“I rather am with the horses than be bored to death. Thank you very much.” Arianna feeds the horse some carrots. Tom looks uncomfortable but shakes it off. “Oh by the way, his name is Carrots.” Arianna introduces the horse to Tom.

“Well Hello Carrots, nice to meet you.” Tom strokes gently on Carrots’s back. Carrots neighs back in acknowledgement.

“I never knew you’re into horses?” Tom tries to feed Carrots some baby carrots but he turns away from him. “I think he likes you better.” Tom laughs.

“Of course he does. Doesn’t he?” Arianna feeds Carrots more baby carrots. Arianna recalls her memory, “I’m a city girl. Never had much interaction with animals but only one time when I was younger. About 6, I think. My mum brought me to a farm. She decided to let me ride a horse what she thought was a good idea at that time. However, all I could remember was how much the horse stank! Was like I was riding on a pile of dug. I couldn’t wait to get off.”

Tom laughed and laughed till there are tears in his eyes. Arianna narrows her eyes at him. Tom puts his hands up in surrender, “All right, all right. I’ll stop laughing.” Tom takes a deep breath but struggles to keep a straight face.   
“Thanks for laughing at my expense.” Arianna walks away from the stable.

“Sorry, sorry, sorry, I didn’t mean to laugh.” Tom catches up with her in 2 strides. “That’s must be quite a horse.” Tom breaks out into laughing fits again. 

“Bite me.” Arianna clenches her teeth and marches back to the racecourse with Tom still laughing behind her.  
 


	8. Chapter 8

“How’s the first date?” Mimi winks at Arianna.

“It wasn’t a date!” They are having lunch at a nearby fish and chips. Arianna knew Mimi is bursting with questions about the first ‘outing’. 

First thing in the morning, Arianna has to give a verbal full report to Sharon and Vern on the ‘outing’. They spent the whole morning analysing for any possible negative angle the media might portray and how would they counter them. “Aww come on! It was! Admit it!” Arianna rolls her eyes and continues checking last week’s accounts. “Come on, Ari. I need some dirt in my life. My life is meaningless without any.” Mimi looks at Arianna with puppy dogs eyes. 

Arianna sighs, “What can I tell you? There’s no dirt or anything of that sort. It's just a job.” Arianna continues keying in the figures.

“Really?” Mimi narrows her eyes. She pushes her chair closer to Arianna, “You didn’t sleep with him even? I thought you’ve banging each other for 2 whole months?” Mimi whispers.

Arianna stops typing and takes a deep breath, “My dear wonderful friend of mine, since you’ve known that for a fact. You would’ve know also that he’s currently dating Oswald? 

“Yeah, so? It’s not like he’s engaged or married?” Mimi reasons.

Arianna tries to avoid answering Mimi’s questions by to the pantry. Mimi follows her. Arianna takes her mug from the shelf and pours herself coffee. Mimi walks in and sits at the pantry table, “So what’s about banging each other for 2 months is? Don’t act as though you’re a saint, Ari.”

“Hey whose side are you on? Just because I didn’t take up on your offer with Roger that doesn’t mean I’m a loose woman, Mimi.” Arianna retorts.

Both women stare at each other, tension fills the air. “Sorry I didn’t mean….” Arianna breaks the tension. 

Mimi stood up and hugs Arianna, “I’m sorry too. I deserve it. Let’s not fight. Ever.” Arianna nods.

“But you’ll tell me if something exciting happens right?” the wide-eyed Mimi looks at Arianna.

Arianna thinks carefully, “Ehrm yeah, definitely.” They both walk out of the pantry together.  
 


	9. Chapter 9

“Ready?” Tom winks at Arianna. 

“Do we have to?” Arianna implored at Tom.

“Yes. It’s for charity for children. You know, I’d do anything for children’s charity. Come on.” Tom moaned as he places her arm on his and they walk into the ballroom. 

Tom is wearing his black tux with shawl collar and semi-butterfly bow. His golden locks dyed dark brown making his blue eyes more noticeable. Arianna is wearing a dark blue chiffon long dress. She lets go her long hair wavy dark brown hair that reaches her shoulders like Rachel Aniston’s in Friends. She wears a pair of simple stud gold earrings and a necklace with small red ruby pendant that fall below her collarbone. She completes the look with a pair of dark blue and beige heels.

“Oh there they are, the IT couple!” someone shouts. Tom and Arianna keep their smile plastered throughout the whole event. 

After 1 hour of going around the room introducing themselves, they finally get to sit down. “Oh. My. God. You do this often? My jaw is about to come loose.” Arianna massages her jaw.

Tom takes a drink of champagne, “No, usually I get talk to my friends and be left alone. Damn, I’m tired.”

Tom and Arianna has finish their desert when, “Tom! Get your arse down here. This is a ballroom after all.” Someone exclaim but Arianna does not know who it is. She looks at Tom who is smiling sheepishly.

“Sorry, it’s Alan. He’s asking us to waltz.” Tom looks at Arianna nervously.

Arianna takes a deep breath and looks to the ceiling, it is mainly plain and beige in colour. “Well, come on then.” Arianna stands. Tom looks at her shell-shocked.

“Are you sure?” Tom stands, feeling apprehensive but still follows behind Arianna who is walking confidently towards the ballroom.

Arianna turns around, “Yes. Don’t worry. I’ll teach you.” Arianna winks at Tom. Tom laughs.

Tom stands in front of Arianna, “Okay what now?” whispers Tom. “Let’s start with the basics. Your right arm will be my main support. Put your right hand just below my shoulder blade. Keep your fingers together and your hand slightly cupped. This will allow you to lead with your fingers and the heel of your hand. Okay?” Tom nods. “Now, position your right arm away from your body with your elbow pointing slightly to the slightly to the side, okay, good” Arianna smiles. 

“Now, my left arm should rest gently on your upper arm with my thumb along the inside of your arm and my fingers draped over your shoulder except with our height difference, this is going to be tough on me.” Arianna laughs. Tom smiled apologetically. “Relax, all right? We’re going through this slowly. Give me your hand.” Tom did as he is told. “Your right arm should be placed firmly with fingers and thumb held together slightly below my left shoulder blade. Good leverage can best be obtained with placement of your thumb where my arm joins onto my body. Your right arm should be kept firm and lifted at a 90 degree angle to your body making full contact with my left arm.” Arianna looks at his positioning and nods. 

“As for me, my left arm should rest gently on your right arm. My left hand should gently grasp your shoulder muscle with thumb on the inside and fingers on the outside my right hand should rest gently in your left hand between your thumb and forefinger which form a “Y". See?” Tom nods as he tries to absorb everything. 

“Our hands should then be raised to the eye level of the shorter partner. That’s me.” Arianna chuckled. Tom smiles with a twinkle in his eye. “So are we ready?” whispered Tom in Arianna’s ear. The music starts. “Oh before I forget, visualise that we’re in a box. Your feet will stop at the corner points on the box and move along the edges and diagonally across the centre. As you step, you should be able to count 1-2-3. See? Don’t worry I’ll lead the first 3 steps then you’ll have to take over. Just help me avoid running into other couples. Please.” Arianna smiles and started to lead. True to her word, after 3 steps she waits for Tom to take over. He does it with ease as though he has been dancing the waltz for years. They glide pass the couples on the ballroom with ease. “So since we’re going to be in such close proximity, do you still have dreams yet to achieve?” Arianna asked as they turn to avoid another couple.

“Working towards it. What about you? You and Sharon obviously don’t see eye to eye.” Tom suddenly twirls Arianna. 

“Woah, what’s that move all about? I’ve not taught you that yet.” Arianna looks at Tom out of breath.

“Oh I thought I’d wing it, as the Americans would say.” Tom winks. “You still haven’t answer my question.” 

“I thought we’re talking about dreams not my relationship with Sharon,” Arianna raise her eyebrow.

“Sorry, yes. We’re talking about dreams.” They dance pass the string quartet. 

“I guess I had a dream of being partner of the Red Sun PR but I’ve been waiting for 5 years. I’m not sure if I want to wait another 5.” Arianna confesses.

“So what’s stopping you to strike it on your own?” Tom questions.

“The thing is I don’t want to be an accountant for a career. It meant to be only for a few years and when I get to make partner I can pursue my passion since by then I would have people under me to handle minor stuff. That was the plan.” Arianna explains.  
Tom nods, “Now for the million dollar question. What’s your passion?” Before Arianna can answer the music score is coming to a close. Soon the music ends and the ballroom roars with thunderous applause. “Wow, that’s a good workout.” Arianna gushes. Tom and Arianna walk back to their seat.

“Mr Hiddleston, you’re very fast learner. I’m impressed.” acknowledges Arianna. Tom smiles shyly. “Why, thank you Miss Steward. You’re a great teacher.” Tom beams as he leads Arianna through the ballroom. “Where did you learn to waltz?” quizzed Tom.  
“Oh, I learnt it for Mimi’s wedding. She needed a partner to practise with since the bride and groom can’t see each other prior to the wedding. So I went with her to the waltz class.” Arianna shrugs. “Can you imagine it’s been 5 years and I still remember it. Cheers.” Arianna toasts her glass and takes a long sip.

Smiling and feeling happy, Tom is about to toast Arianna thanking her for teaching him how to waltz when he happens to look over her shoulder. His face changed. He is not smiling any more. “Oh hello, you two love birds! Fancy seeing you here.” The smiling Jessica Oswald glides herself to an empty seat beside Tom. Jessica Oswald the actress who acted in many drama series and movies. She won many acting awards despite being from a wealthy family. It helps the red-head is also bombshell.

“Hi Jess.” Tom gazes down and quickly looks up at Arianna rather uncomfortably. 

“Hello Miss Oswald.” Arianna smiles politely. Arianna takes a sip but her eyes notices Jessica’s arm moves very close to Tom’s shoulder. Arianna can only guess what is happening under the table.

“I hear you two have been out about around town with your photos splashing everywhere.” Jessica’s arm moves slightly. 

“Oh well, those paps just love to take those photos. We’re just an ordinary couple doing ordinary everyday things.” Arianna waves off. She looks at her and Tom and decides to give them some privacy. Arianna stand and straightens her dress “Where are you going?” Tom flashes his nervous school-boy look. “I’m off to the washroom, my darling. Please entertain Miss Oswald while I’m away. I’ll be right back.” Arianna gives them a small smile and leaves the table.

Minutes later Arianna is walking back to her table, she sees Tom and Jessica both red-faced. They look angry. Arianna reaches her table but before she takes a seat, “Let’s go.” Tom mumbles. 

“What? Now?” Arianna still standing feeling bewildered by the sudden change of Tom. Jessica is silent and not as smiley as before. “Now.” Tom stands and pulls Arianna away from the table towards the exit. 

\------------------------------------------

Arianna had just finished eating her TV dinner and now is watching Doctor Who. She is still hungry despite eating her dinner at the ballroom earlier. Her hair tied up in a bun. She is in her T-shirt and shorts and looking very unlady-like with her legs resting on the coffee table. Thought of brewing tea when she heard a knock on her door. She checks the wall clock on the wall. It is quarter past 11. “Now who could that be so late?” she mutters to herself. She opens the door. “Tom? It’s quarter past 11. Is everything all right?” She saw Tom is still in his black suit but he is missing his bow-tie. 

“Can I….crash here tonight? Only just for tonight. I don’t know where else to go.” Tom looks tired as he rubs his eyes. 

“Erm..Sure. Come in.” Arianna hesitates but Tom looks very tired.

Tom walks slowly as though his body felt very heavy and drops himself on her sofa while Arianna closes the door. “I thought brewing some Chamoline tea. You want some?” Tom squeezes the bridge of his nose. “Sorry? What?” Tom asked.  
“Chamoline tea? You want some?” Arianna holds up the teapot. Tom nods.

“Okie dokie.” Arianna pours tea into 2 cups and brings them to the ‘living room’. She goes back for the teapot and some oats biscuits. 

“Thanks, Ari.” Tom takes a long sip of the tea and leans back into the sofa. He closes his eyes.

“Tough night?” Arianna takes a sip of her tea and looks at him. 

“We didn’t finish our wonderful conversation. I think I asked about your passion.” Tom drawls. 

Arianna shrugs and put down her cup, “Music. I’ve always love all kinds of music. Maybe play in a band or something.” She laughs, “Silly right?”

Tom opens his eyes and sit up right, “Silly? No, of course not! What I’m doing now, none of my peers thought I would make something of it. But look at me now!” Tom cracks a smile.

Arianna feels better when he finally smiles. “I know but it’s the right place right time. A secret to success. Its sooooo secret that even the successful don’t know it.” Both laugh.

“Seriously, you can do whatever it is you want in life as long as it makes you happy.” Tom looks at Arianna intently. 

“Easier said than done, Mister.” Arianna snort.

“If it were easy, everyone would be successful and happy and there’ll be no wars.” Tom refutes.

“You win some and you lose some. Nothing happens without sacrifices.” Arianna retorts. Annoyed Tom leans back into the sofa, “Such a cynic!”

“Inside every cynical person, there is a disappointed idealist. George Carlin.” Arianna stands and takes a bow.

Tom laughs heartily, “Good one! A very good one!” He wipes his tears with his hand. “Why didn’t we have a conversation like this earlier? You were always in a hurry.” He takes a bite of the oatmeal biscuit.

“We had a deal, remember? Just sex. No strings.” Arianna looks away. Sensing he is about to lose the chatty Ari, “No, no that’s not what I meant…”

“I know what you meant, anyway now you’re with Oswald. You’re actually fun to hang out with.” The moment Arianna mentioned Oswald she immediately regretted it. Tom expression turns hard. “Sorry. If you want to talk about it…” Arianna offers.

“No.” Tom mumbled. Arianna notice he has finish his tea, “More tea?” Arianna holds out the olive branch.

“No, thank you.” Tom replies. He puts his legs closer together, “Hrm.” He mutters as his knits his eyebrows.

“What’s the matter? Why are you looking at me like that?” Arianna pulls up her legs onto her chair.

“I don’t remember seeing you this….in this clothes. You always look put together even in jeans and T-shirt.” Tom smirked.

“Well, this is technically my pyjamas. Of course I’ve to be comfortable….Hey! What you mean I’m always…?” Arianna throws a pillow at him, aiming for his face. She hits her target.

“Are you asking for a pillow fight?” Tom looks at Arianna gleefully. Tom throws another pillow at her but misses. “So what if I am?” Arianna juts out her chin. She throws 2 pillows at Tom. One hits him and the other misses. “You’re on!” Tom kneels on the sofa and takes 2 pillows in each hand. He begins throwing at Arianna. 2 pillows hits her. “You little piece of shit! Attack!” Arianna jumps onto the sofa and they begin to hit each other with pillows. “Just you know, I’m an experienced pillow fighter!” Tom shouted as he hits her face with a pillow. “Really? Well then, I’m a pillow fighter champion!” Arianna uses 2 pillows to attack but cannot reach his face as he keeps moving. “Stand still damn it!” Arianna roars. They are giving each other blows by blows when Arianna lost her balance and falls onto Tom. Her face is so close to his that she can smell his sweat mixed with cologne. She can feel his hard muscles stiffen. “I think I better go.” Tom whispers but he does not make a move. Their eyes are locked in each other gaze. Arianna closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, “I think so too.” She whispers and moves off him and return to her chair. Tom gets off the sofa and walks out the door.

\-----------------------------------

Tom knocks on the door. Jessica opens the door. “So you’ve come to apologise?” Jessica put one hand on her hip. Suddenly, Tom grabs her face and kisses her. Jessica moaned and her hand on her hip goes limp. Jessica moves back slowly as Tom pushes his away in. Pining Jessica against the wall, she wraps her legs around his waist as they continue kissing passionately. Tom closes the door.


	10. Chapter 10

Arianna walks apprehensively towards the car, clutching her nude colour fake snakeskin clutch against her back. She hops into the car and John starts the engine. Driving off, Arianna glances over to Tom. He is wearing royal blue suit with a light blue shirt. Beside him lay his worn out but still presentable straw hat. Checking his mobile as he sit comfortably with his legs spread slightly apart, his dark brown laced leather plain-toe oxford shoes. “Hey. Are we okay?” Arianna looks at Tom. John arches his eyebrow as he drives. Tom who did not look at Arianna since the moment she sit down, “Yeah.” His eyes still on his mobile screen.

Arianna rolls her eyes and dust off imaginary dust on her light yellow chiffon dress. Her dress with spaghetti strap and sweetheart neckline covered with coral and white daisies. She wears her make-up simple since it is the summer. She also wears a pearl white sweater. Her black pumps are nude to match her clutch. They sit in silence throughout their journey. Upon reaching their destination, “So the Wimbledon huh?” Arianna mentions casually. “Our final “outing” together as a “couple”.” Arianna looks to Tom but he merely shifts his sitting position a little. Arianna lets out a soft sigh and looks out the window. When they reach, as usual the photographers rush to snap their photographs. The shouting and the blinding flashes still makes Arianna uncomfortable. After a few minutes, they were ushered to the stand. They sit down in the middle of the stand. Tom still has not spoken a word to Arianna. Arianna leaned over to his ear and whispered, “Hey, you okay? Is it about last night?” Tom did not answer her. Arianna knowing they can be photographed at any time, she takes out her sunglasses and puts it on to hide her seething anger.

The announcer announces the match, the crowd give a thunderous applause. Half-way into the match, Arianna gets bored. Tom looks like he is enjoying himself so she leaves him at the stand and begin to explore outside the court. Arianna walks to the Long Bar and orders a drink. She sit on the stool at the bar as she fans herself with small serviette. She looks around at people rushing here and there. People with Wimbledon memorabilia getting all excited then she hears a familiar sound. “Goal!” She gets off her stool and search for that sound. “Ah damn it Rooney!” Arianna smiles as she found the source of the sound.

The match goes for a change of ends, Tom does some stretches. He feels bad about ignoring Arianna and turns to apologise but she is not there. “Oh no, not again.” He moaned and goes off in search of her. Tom walks out from the court and with his height he can easily look over people. For 30 minutes, he still cannot find her. Tired and hot, he walks to the Long bar. He settles himself at the stool at the bar and orders a drink. As he is thinking of where she might be hears a familiar voice, “All way to go Rooney!” He heard a familiar voice and walk towards a tree just off the tea lawn. 

A group of men huddle around looking down at something. He walk closer to the group. “Shite! That’s offside ref!” He hears a woman voice among the men. It turns out Arianna is in the middle of the group of men and holding a tablet. “Aye, that’s a bloody offside!” One of the men raises his voice a little. “Hush. You wanna get caught? And thrown out?” Arianna reprimanded the man. Tom chuckling and shaking his head at the group and their secret activity. He goes back to the Long Bar and orders 2 drinks. He walks towards the tree with a skip in his step. “Oh why thank you my darling. I do feel a bit thirsty. It’s the heat I guess.” Jessica appears out of nowhere and takes glass off from his hand. “Hey! Jess…come on.” Tom looks annoyed. Jessica looks at Tom flirtatiously. She moves closer to Tom, “Had a wonderful time last night. Would there be a repeat for tonight?” she whispers, batting her eyelashes. He is about to answer when he sees Arianna talking to a handsome man in a dark charcoal suit. He smiles as Arianna as he touches her shoulder gently. She smiles and twirls the end of her ponytail with her fingers as she looks at him. “Tom, are you even listening?” Jessica narrows her eyes in annoyance.

\-----------------------------------

Arianna finally finds her way to her seat in the stands. Tom is just the way she has left him, not sure he had noticed she was gone. She sit herself beside Tom. “Where were you?” Tom asks as his eyes fixed on the match. As Federer is taking his time to serve, Arianna finds herself looking at the court too, “At the bar.” She replies casually. The match where everyone is anticipating Federer vs Nadal. The match is well on its way. The crowd can be heard ouh and aah-ing as the match gets heated up. Arianna looks bored earlier now she is asking questions, “What’s the score again? I’m lost.” Arianna asks. Tom did not answer and stays focus on the match. Arianna lets out a loud sigh, hopping he hears her. He did not even twitch. Bored again, she takes out her mobile and begins to check her Facebook.

Minutes later, Arianna hears being whispered, Miss Steward, Miss Steward,” She turns and sees a waiter, young man in his early 20s looking apologetic. He walks towards her and squats down. He whispers in her ear, “I’m very sorry to bother you but someone is looking for you at the lounge.” Looking slightly annoyed, Arianna nods. She get up from her seat. She wanted to touch his arm but decided he is too engrossed in the game and left with the young waiter.

The game had the crowd very excited as well as Tom. He sat on the edge of his seat. His eyes never left the court. In a few minutes, the match will come to an end. Federer is trailing by one point. If he gets this point, he will win the game. Federer kicks off the match by serving. The two rivals face-off each other. Tom stands up and puts his hands to his mouth to hold in a shout. Federer gives it his all and manage to take the match to win the game. The crowd cheers and applause. Tom is so overwhelmed that jumps and pumps his fist in the air. Turns around, taking a deep breath eyes closed and kisses her. When he opens his eyes, he is taken aback. Jessica looks at him in shock. “Sorry, I’m so sorry. I…I..thought you…were Ari. I’m so very sorry.” Tom stammers as he holds his hands up. He backs away from Jessica. His eyes are frantic, looking for Arianna. He hopes she saw what actually happened. 

“Arianna! Arianna!” A woman young woman in her 20s wearing a white sun dress and a large brim hat, Arianna do not recognise came running down as she is walking back up to the stand. She was told someone was looking for her at the lounge but she saw no one. She even waited and no one approach her. Feeling she has been pranked but decides to go along with it anyway, straightening her dress, “Finally. Hi…I was…” She stretches out her hand. Instead of taking her hand, “Arianna, you got to come back up quick! Please.” She half drags and pull Arianna by her arm, back up to the stand. Even before she got up to the stands, she can hear a commotion. She slowly walks up to the stand and finds Tom in a state of panic with Luke by his side trying to get him to move. She can sees Tom’s eyes looking wildly for something or someone. She moves past the flashing cameras. She pushes through the crowd till she is in between Tom and Luke. “What happened? What’s with all the commotion?” Arianna asks Luke. Luke did not answer her but takes her and Tom by the arm and quickly out from the stand and into the car.

\----------------------------------

“Oh that’s what happened.” Arianna nods thoughtfully. Tom looks straight ahead. “It saves me from acting the ‘break up’ then. Great!” Arianna turns and looks at Tom, “What? Isn’t great? Everything is going to according to schedule. So I can end this damn charade!” She leans into the seat, looks out the window, feeling relived. Tom says nothing and looks out the window. Luke is busy messaging on his mobile. The ride continues in silence each with their own thoughts.


	11. Chapter 11

“Good morning Gorgeous!” Arianna says cheerfully to Mimi. She takes a seat at her desk.

Mimi looks at Arianna in disbelief, “What good morning? Since when your morning’s been good? And on a Monday none-the-less.” Arianna begins typing on her keyboard.

Mimi glides herself to Arianna and whispers, “Did you get laid by the Trouser Snake?” Mimi winks. 

Arianna hands pauses over the keyboard, “No. Of course not. Why would you even say that?” She avoids Mimi’s gaze and continues typing.

“Oh come on, really? No? Not even a ‘French’ conversation?” Mimi presses on.

“No, Mimi. Nothing. We’re strictly professional.” Arianna shifts in her seat.

“What? You’ve been banging him earlier and now…just like that nothing?” Mimi wrinkles her nose.

“You seem to forget Oswald? Remember the girlfriend? For the last time, we haven’t been banging each other. Since. Now excuse me, I need my fucking coffee before I tackle this accounting mess.” Arianna quickly rushes off to the pantry to escape. Just then, Arianna saw Vern and Sharon walk into Sharon’s office looking pale. 1 hour later, “Ari, Sharon wants to see you.” Daphne beckons to Arianna. Mimi and Arianna look at each other. 

“What’s that about?” Mimi raises her eyebrow. Arianna shrugs and left for Sharon’s office.

\-----------------------------------

“What’s up?” Arianna sit down in front of Sharon. Vern is standing by the window. Both looking uncomfortable. The prolonged silence is unbearable. After a while, Arianna decided to break the ice, “So, you must have heard about the lucky break huh?” Both look at her as though she has horns on her head. 

“What? Come on you guys, quit this silent treatment crap. What happened? Don’t tell me your bosses disagree the way it turned out?” Arianna, folding her arms, tired of their charade. Sharon and Vern look at each other. Vern suddenly sit herself beside Arianna, looking afraid. She reaches out to Arianna’s hands and pulls them to her. “Hey, come on, now. Don’t scare me like this.” Arianna has enough of their odd behaviour. “You’re terminated.” Vern whispered. Arianna pulls back her hands from Vern, “Excuse me? Can you say that again?” 

“Ari, you’re fired, damn it!” Sharon exploded.

Arianna looks at them is disbelief, “Wh..at, wha..at?” Arianna looks at Sharon wide-eyed.

“You damn bloody heard me, Ari.” Sharon slumps into her armchair. She looks away. Vern refuse to make eye-contact with Arianna.

“But that doesn’t make sense, I followed everything you said. Except for the last part, of course. I wasn’t even there!” Arianna look down on the floor.

Vern opens her mouth to say something when the door of Sharon’s office swings open. “Sharon! You forget your wine!” Jessica came flying through the door. Daphne came close behind her, “Sorry Sharon, I…” Sharon waves Daphne off, “It’s fine. Yes, Jessica?” Sharon gives her a tired smile. Daphne closes the door.

Arianna looks up. She sees Jessica smiling cheerfully, “So sorry to barge in like this but you left the celebratory wine when you had the meeting with my uncle earlier. He’ll transfer the funds by Wednesday.” She places the wine on Sharon’s table. Sharon murmurs a thank you. Jessica turns around to face Arianna. “So sorry to hear about you. May you succeed in your future endeavours.” Jessica batted her eyelashes and sashayed out the room.

“You had a meeting with the Mackenzies this morning for the budget, right?” Arianna narrows her eyes. “And now, Jessica said you had a meeting with her Uncle?” Arianna thinks aloud. “And now funds will be transferred by Wednesday…” Arianna puts her hand on her mouth in realisation. 

“You trade me off. You fucking trade me, off!” Arianna shouted at them.

“Shhhhhh…He gave us no choice.” Vern massages her forehead. 

“How could you! We started this together. I’ve been here since the beginning.” Arianna chokes up.

“You only have yourself to blame, Ari. You don’t piss where you eat.” Sharon speak up.

“I’m amazed you would say that Sharon. As you recall how a certain young woman who has barely enough to feed herself can come up with £50,000 to inject into the business.” Arianna stares at Sharon. Sharon looks flustered. Vern looks at Sharon in shock.  
Vern turns to Arianna, “But those funds were under your name.” 

“Yes, she begged me not to tell you. She was afraid that you would ask her how she gotten the money. I agreed with one condition that I was made partner. I waited and waited. I even threaten to expose her and yet…I’m so sorry Vern, I should have told you.” Arianna lean into her seat, closes her eyes willing herself not to breakdown in front of them. Sharon shifts uncomfortably in her armchair under Vern angry gaze. 

“I can safely assume there’s nothing for me here. I shall pack my stuff and leave. Have a good life, the both of you.” Arianna stands and walks to the door. “Oh before I forget, Vern. Be careful, you might be next.” Arianna looks at Sharon. She swings open the door and walks out.

 

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 years later

“Welcome Mr…” A flush-face Mrs Harris looks up at a very tall man with short curly blond locks. 

His blue eyes shines with kindness, “Hiddleston, Mrs Harris. Just call me Tom, please.” He replies soothingly. 

Mrs Harris nods in embarrassment. “I’ll show you to your room.” They went up the squeaky stairs to his room. 

Mrs Harris takes out a bunch of keys from her dress pocket and unlocks the door. “Here’s your room. It’s a little small, I know but it’s comfortable. It’s not what you’re used to, I’m afraid.” He walks in and sits on the bed. 

“Aww that’s all right Mrs Harris this is much better than the hotel. Sorry to trouble you.” 

Mrs Harris unhooks a key from the bunch and gives it to Tom, “It’s all right. For the extra income that’s all. Now don’t lose this key. I got only the one.” Mrs Harris smiles. Tom nods. “Now there’ll be breakfast and dinner but if you want lunch, you’ll just let my grand-daughter, Josephina know. You can call her Jo for short. And she’ll tell me.” The tall giant stand up and hugs Mrs Harris who giggles like a girl.

“Thank you so much Mrs Harris. Don’t worry we’ll be out of your hair in a month.” Mrs Harris nods and leaves Tom to unpack.

\------------------------------------

“Jo, please pay the bloody attention. Stop with the Facebook!” Arianna looks to the ceiling feeling drained. Arianna and Josephina are sitting at the dining table in the kitchen. Arianna is trying to get the 15 year old girl to do her Mathematics homework is like pulling teeth. 

“Jo dear, please listen to Ari.” Mrs Harris stands over the sink washing vegetables for dinner later. Josephina sticks her tongue out at Arianna and reluctantly puts her mobile away on the table. 

Sizing the chance, Arianna grabs it and puts into her jeans pocket. “Hey!” Josephina shouted. “

"No, mobile while doing your homework.” Arianna glares at Josephina. “Grandma!” Josephina pouts. 

“Ari, need your help to prepare dinner for the guests.” Mrs Harris ignores her sulking grand-daughter.

“All right, how many are there this time?” Arianna swats Josephina’s hand as she tries to take back her mobile. She rubs her painful hand gently as she glares at Arianna.

“Four, dear. The max. Thank god you’re here otherwise I might not be able to serve dinner till midnight!” Mrs Harris toss the vegetables and put them onto a baking sheet lined with foil. She puts it into the oven to bake. Mrs Harris continues to cut the meat pieces into steak-size cuts. She turns on the stove and place pan on. She then add some butter. 

“Cooking your famous steak with special sauce eh, Mrs Harris?” Arianna smiles and checks on Josephina. 

Before Mrs Harris could answer, “Mrs Harris, so sorry to trouble you. If you don’t mind can I have a sandwich? Feeling a little hungry after all the unpacking.” 

Arianna hears a very familiar voice coming down the stairs. Her back is facing the stairs so she turns to see but the figure movement was agile as soon as she turns the figure made its way to the refrigerator opening the door. “Definitely, a man.” Arianna murmurs.

“Oh, you startled me, dear.” Mrs Harris puts her hand to her chest as she turn to face the ‘headless’ body peering into the contents of the refrigerator. 

The ‘headless’ body closes the door, “Oh I’m sorry. Terribly sorry. Didn’t mean to startle you.” He puts his hand on Mrs Harris arm. 

“Mister, aren’t you the Loki guy?” Josephina looks at him with her mouth agape. He turns to her and gives her his warmest smile. 

He takes a seat opposite Josephina, “Yup, that’s me!” She looks at him intently. 

A good 2 seconds later, Josephina squeals. “Oh my god, Ari! It’s really him. It’s really him!” Josephina reaches out for her hand only to find there is no one there.

\---------------------------------------------

2 hours later Mrs Harris finds Arianna in her kitchen setting the table for dinner. “Ari! Where have you been?” Mrs Harris calls out as she goes down the squeaky stairs. 

“Sorry Mrs Harris. I didn’t help you earlier. So I came now to help you set the table.” Arianna busy herself with putting the plates in their positions, avoiding Mrs Harris eyes. 

Mrs Harris grabs both Arianna’s arms, “Stop. Stop, please. You never not help me. What’s the matter dear?” Arianna looks at her, “Nothing. Nothing.” Arianna unhook Mrs Harris’s fingers on her arms gently. Mrs Harris looks at her, concerned. “Really it’s nothing.” Arianna mumbles. After setting the table, Arianna checks on the steak and the vegetables in the oven. Unconvinced but Mrs Harris goes to the stove to stir her special steak sauce. 10 minutes later, they hear voices coming down the squeaky stairs.  
Mrs Harris turns to face the stairs, “Ari don’t be rude. Turn and face the guests.” Arianna turns and looks at the stairs, wide-eyed. 

The squeaking, get louder and louder by the second. “Sorry Mrs Harris I need the bathroom!” Arianna jumps as the first 2 guests came down the stairs. Alex and Robert came down together, next Peter and Tom. Everyone takes their seat. A calm Mrs Harris starts to pour red wine into glasses. Her eyes keep looking towards the bathroom. “Mrs Harris there’s no need to treat us special. We just serve ourselves.” Peter smiles. “Oh it’s nothing. Once I’ve served dinner, I’ll leave you.”  
Mrs Harris chuckles. “Where’s that girl?” she murmurs as she plates steak onto one plate.

“Sorry Mrs Harris. Had a rather urgent business to attend.” Arianna materialised beside Mrs Harris. “Oh everyone, this is my neighbour Arianna She helps me whenever I’ve guests.” Arianna can feel the tension in the air as soon as she is introduced. She can feel his eyes on her, willing her to look at him. Arianna begins to pour the wine starting from Alex who is sitting at the head of the table. Then she went anti-clockwise to Robert and bumps into Mrs Harris and almost loses her grip on the wine bottle. “My dear you’re supposed to go in a clockwise direction.” Mrs Harris tutted. “As long as the wine stays in the bottle and not on me.” Everyone on the table roared with laughter. Looking down at Robert, Arianna mumbled, “Sorry.” She looks up and sees Tom looking straight at her. She pretends not to notice and moves on to pour wine for Peter. If only they know how hard her heart pounds against her chest as she approaches Tom’s glass. 

Arianna knows his eyes are on her. He want to say something somehow his mouth seem to be wired shut. “Wine?” She asks. Tom moves his glass closer to her. His hand brushes against her arm as his hand moves away. She flinches slightly at the moment they touch. She continues to pour the wine into his glass. She can still feel his eyes on her. 

When she is done, “Thank you, Ari.” he whispers. Arianna smiles uncomfortably. She places the wine bottle in the middle of the table and leaves the kitchen through the door behind Peter. Mrs Harris act like a good hostess like she is, “Now, enjoy your dinner. I shall be upstairs if you need anything.”


	13. Chapter 13

Arianna enters the kitchen through her usual way by the house back door in the kitchen. Mrs Harris’s home seems to be too quiet this morning. She checks her watch, it shows 9am. “Good morning Ari!” Mrs Harris came into the kitchen from the living room, smiling cheerfully. She glides to the sink to wash her hands of the dirt. 

“Too quiet for this early. Has everyone had their breakfast?” Arianna sit down at the dining table. On the table, there is no the evidence of the usual breakfast mayhem. “Oh they had to be up early and told me not bother for breakfast. How nice of them.” Mrs Harris starts making a pot of coffee. 

Ariana heaves a sigh of relief. Mrs Harris’ back towards Arianna, “Do you know the boy with the nice smile? I’ve been meaning to ask you dear, since last night.” 

The smell of coffee brewing fills the kitchen. Arianna takes the wonderful aroma in. “No, why do you ask?” Mrs Harris pops in the bread into the toaster, “Oh didn’t you see the way he looked at you?” The toaster makes a ping sound. Out comes the slices of toasted bread. Mrs Harris takes them out with a pair of wooden tongs and puts them into a rectangular woven basket. She places it on the table and goes to the fridge to take out a bottle of marmalade and strawberry jam. She hands the jams over to Arianna who puts them on the table.

“Oh? I didn’t notice.” Arianna got up and went to the cutlery drawer. She fishes out a couple of butter knives. The coffee is ready. Mrs Harris takes out a couple of mugs from the shelf above her. She pours the coffee into the mugs.

Mrs Harris bring over the mugs to the table, “Oh come on. Don’t lie to an old woman. It was as plain as day!” Avoid looking at Mrs Harris’s eyes, Arianna looks into her mug as she takes a long sip of the coffee. Mrs Harris folded her hands on the table, looking at her anxiously. “Erm where’s Jo? She’s usually down here by now.” Arianna puts her mug down. She starts to reach out for the strawberry jam. 

“Don’t worry about Jo. She’s out with her friends at Greenfort where they’re shooting the drama.” Mrs Harris waves off. She takes a sip of her coffee. “Now, don’t you try and side-track me.” She shakes her head, her short and white hair ruffles in the cold and dark kitchen as she reaches out for the marmalade. 

“Oh I wouldn’t dare, Mrs Harris. Oh my! You’re one sharp old lady.” Arianna takes a bite of her strawberry jam spread toasted bread. Suddenly the door swings wide open, the bright and hot morning sun fills the dark and cold kitchen. 

Tom strolls in, smiling, “Hi Mrs Harris. Sorry to bother your breakfast. I’ll just run upstairs and grab a few things and be out of your hair soon enough.” He takes of his aviators as he gently closes the door. Tom in his healthy tan, white T-shirt and black jeans.  
His already short hair is shorter than since last 2 nights ago. His broad shoulders supports his bulk-up frame for his current role. He glances at Arianna who does not even look at him. She is busy spreading her second toast. 

“All right. You’re shooting for the whole day? You poor dears. In the hot sun none less.” Mrs Harris ask as she takes a good bite of her toast.

“Unfortunately, yes. The only good news is I’ve a solid 2 hours of nothing. I thought of walking around the area.” He glances again at Arianna with his hands in his jeans pockets. 

“Aah! Why not Ari here bring you around? Right Ari?” Mrs Harris blurt out. 

Arianna stiffen, “Mrs Harris I still get lost here sometimes. Why not I’ll call Jo? She’s the one who taught me when I first came. She will be a better guide.” 

Mrs Harris, pats her arm, “God knows where that girl is right now? Can she get here under 2 hours? You know what’s she’s like when she gets together with her gang of hers.” Mrs Harris smiles sweetly at Arianna.

“Erm while you ladies make a decision, I’ll run upstairs and grab some stuff?” Tom using his long legs strides up the staircase with a series of squeaks. 

When Tom is out of range, Mrs Harris swats Arianna’s arm. “Any woman even with half a brain wouldn’t pass on that chance to spend time with such a handsome and famous actor. What’s the matter with you?” 

Arianna frowns “Like I said. I wouldn’t want his time here to be spent getting lost. Jo is a better guide than me. She know Green Ridge like the back of her hand.” 

Minutes later, they hear the squeaking sound from the staircase. Tom comes down in a fresh light blue cotton t-shirt and the same black jeans. He hooks his aviator on the neck of his t-shirt that made the neck of his t-shirt scoop down revealing just enough hair peeking out from his chest. Smiling hopefully, he stands with his legs slightly apart at the bottom of the staircase with his hands in his jeans pockets. “So, who will be my guide for today?” Arianna takes out her mobile to dial for Josephine. 

“Ari volunteer to be your guide.” Mrs Harris winks at Arianna. “Mrs Harris….” Arianna sighs. 

“Ari? Are you sure, you’re all right with this?” On account of her last two nights ago behaviour, she has been avoiding him since. Yet he secretly hopes she will. He has so many questions to ask her. Mrs Harris swiftly gets up and starts shoving Arianna out of her chair. “It’s fine if Ari doesn’t want to. Besides I’ve only got 2 hours. Don’t worry. I try not to get lost.” Feeling awkward, Tom heads for the door. 

“Please Ari. Help the poor boy out. I don’t want him to get lost. Just look at that handsome pitiful face.” Tom turns the knob on the door. 

“Mrs Harris you’re forgetting that I have Adam, my fiance.” Arianna raise her voice knowingly. Tom winced at the word fiance but manage to get through the door. 

Mrs Harris bends down and whispers into Arianna’s ear, “Adam is just house painter. Nothing will come out from him. Please. I’ll make you your favourite dessert? Bread Pudding.” Arianna rolls her eyes.

\------------------------------------------

“Wait!” Tom is already a few metres away from the door. He turns around and sees Arianna running up to him. 

“Shit, can you stop for a second for me to catch my breath?” Arianna puffs. She clutches her waist with her hand and lean forward. Tom smiles. 

“Mrs Harris is one tough woman to say no to huh?” Arianna bestow him her rare smile since he reached Green Ridge. 

“Not really. I couldn’t stand her yapping. Had to get out of there.” They start to walk together side by side. 

“The weather is nice this morning. It was raining yesterday.” Tom glances at her. “Yeah.” She murmurs.

Soooo how’ve been?” Tom eyeing her from the corner of his eye. 

Arianna is wearing a black T-shirt with AD/DC logo in red on her chest with blue washed out jeans. Her hair grown much longer since he last saw her, reaching her waist. “Good. Less stress. What about you? Last I heard, you broken things off with Oswald.” Tom nods. 

“Yeah. Oh Congras on your engagement. Adam is it?” She looks up at him and shrugs. 

“What’s that mean?” Tom frowns. 

“I guess you can say it’s a reunion of convenience that’s all.” Using her chin indicating that they turn into a corner. They came to a small wall of red bricks along the road. They sit on the moss infested wall looking at the road. Worried Tom glances at her, “You’re not pregnant are you?” 

Arianna shivers. “Hell no! No way! It’s just I quite like it here. Peaceful. With someone warm to come home to is a bonus.” 

Tom lift his head up and gaze into the clear blue sky. It is a beautiful morning. “I know what you mean.” He nods. “Do you love him?" 

Arianna turns sharply to face him, “Of course I do! Why would I get engage to him if I didn’t?” Arianna crosses her arms turns back to look at the road. 

He did not want her to clamp up again, “I heard from Mimi you left your job and London. What you’ve been doing in this small town. Hardly anything happens here.” Tom looks around. He sees a dirt road and trees. Among the trees, the houses playing hide and seek with themselves. 

Arianna takes a deep breath and exhales, “Excuse me Mr Excitement, there’s plenty to be done around here.” Tom chuckles. “Like what?”

“For instance, since I’ve my accounting skills. I’ve been doing the books for the wonderful shop owners in town. When I’m not taking any one off payment from them, I had them make me their silent partner. Been paid a very small percentage of their profits. I know how much they can afford because I’m doing their books. So I’ve a steady income without the stress and drama.” 

Tom looks impressed. “Clever. So I seem to recall that you’re into music. Done anything for that?” He arch his eyebrow. 

Arianna’s eyes lights up, “Of course! Learnt to play the drums!” 

Tom grins, “The drums?” He looks at her up and down. “You? Never thought you’ be a drummer girl.” He laughs. 

“Hah, wait till you hear us perform! We’ve offers of taking our band on the road, you know.” Arianna beams. 

“We?” A truck with noisy clucking chicken coops drove past them. Their feathers leaving a trail of white carpet on the road. " 

"Yeah, we as in MarchOn. That’s what we call ourselves.” Arianna smiles easily now. 

“Wonderful. When can I hear your band?” Tom raises his arms over his head and stretches out lazily. He brings his arms down to his side. 

Arianna looks thoughtfully. “You can hear us tonight at Martin’s place. We practise after dinner. I’ll bring you.” Finally his Arianna is back.


	14. Chapter 14

“That was an awesome, Ari. You guys rock!” Tom raised his arms and made the sign of the horns with his hands. 

“Thanks.” Arianna blushed. Tom looks adoringly at Arianna. “We only do cover songs of AD/DC. Not that great.” shrugs Arianna. 

“We’ve got a gig in 2 weeks opening for the opening act for Florence and the Machines. So we gotta practice hard.” Kenneth takes off his bass guitar. Tom smiles politely at Kenneth who is speaking so softly Tom had thought he had lost his hearing. Tom looks at Arianna raising his eyebrow. She shakes her head. It looks like this not the first time someone had asked her about Kenneth’s problem.

So Tom turns to Adam, “Oh my God Adam. You’ve an awesome voice. If this gets out you might get an offer of singing with the actual band! I hear their lead singer has some hearing problems.” Adam drinks his water and coolly looks away. Tom sense some resentment but brush it off as him being tired. He feels the same after rehearsal for his plays. The place where the band practise was a small open space behind the bakery. The smell of yeast and flour wharf out as Martin walk out carries out a dozen can of beer against his large chest. Martin ‘Papa Bear’ West is a tall large man with strong arms with years of kneading bread. “Here you go lad.” Martin gives a can to Tom. 

“Thank you. I didn’t realised Martin’s place is his bakery. I assumed it’s somewhere near his home.” Tom pops open the can. 

“Ah the wife doesn’t like noise. Noise she calls it! Bah! I call is music to soothe one’s soul after a long hard day.” Red-faced Martin nosily takes a swing of his can.

“You’re lucky. Tonight is a peaceful night. Cooling too. Otherwise…” Kenneth speaking so softly Tom had thought he had lost his hearing. Kenneth leaning his bass guitar gently like a precious ornament between his legs, takes a seat behind the drums and sips his beer. Kenneth, the youngest pale-looking one is always in black T-shirt and jeans. Most people thought he is a vampire. 

“Otherwise, it’ll be rainin’ cats, dogs and frogs!” Martin burst out laughing till his already red-face turns even redder than a cherry tomato.

‘So it’s Kenneth right?” Kenneth nods slowly. “So what do you do here?” Tom causally walks to him. 

“Oh! This youngster here, his family owns yer funeral business. It does for four villages around here.” Martin replied. 

“Oh I thought the church does that?” Tom looks at Martin. Thank god for Martin, might not even hear a word from him even though Tom is right next to him. 

“Yeah, and no. The church still does it but they’em outsource it to his family.” Martin pops open another can.

“Steady there, Martin. We don’t want to end up like last week don’t we?” Tom turns around to face Adam, a handsome looking man with AD/DC t-shirt like Arianna’s and dark blue jeans. His shoulder length black hair looking rather shiny. 

“Aye, don’t ya worry like an old woman Adam. I can take it.” Martin puffs.

Adam walks to Arianna and whispers something in her ear which makes her roll her eyes. She leave the group and walks into the bakery. “Sorry, if we weren’t properly introduced.” Tom gives his best smile although he feels Adam is being an arsehole. Tom understands why he feels that why. He would do the same thing in his position except with a little more manners. Adam looks at him up and down “I googled you. Guess what came up right at the top?” Adam sneered.

“I know what it is but you’re going to tell me anyway.” Tom bristled.

Tom hears Martin shifts uncomfortably in the background. “That’s right folks. Him and Ari used to date.” Adam take a swing from his can. “Thanks for teaching the rest of us on how to cheat openly.” Adam is not as tall as Tom, stood a few steps away from Tom with his hand in his jeans pocket and the other holding the beer can. Both stood staring at each other. The tension in the air was thick as the fog which soon descended on them.

“Where’s this fog comin from?” muttered an irritated Martin. 

Adam walks up and gets into Tom’s face, “Ari’s mine. So fuck off.” Adam gritted. Tom clenches his jaw containing his anger.

“Whoa, I’ve never seen fog here before.” Arianna came out from the bakery holding a sandwich.

Adam walk past Tom hitting his shoulder against Tom’s arm, hard. Tom flinched but did not move. “Come on….Darling. Let’s get out of here before we get stuck here.” Already pulling Arianna away.

“Hold on, let’s wait for Tom. He might lose his way in this fog.” A worried Arianna glances at Tom.

“Oh come on Ari. He’s a big boy. He can take care of himself.” Adam winks at Tom and drags Arianna off.

\----------------------------------------

“Stop dragging me!” Arianna pull back her arm when they are out ear-shot of the group. Adam releases her arm, “Sorry.” They walk side by side back to her place in silence.

In 20 minutes, they reach Arianna’s place. She unlocks her door. “I got a job tomorrow morning at Harry’s. He wants me to paint his house and bar.” Adam mumbles. 

Without looking at him, “Okay.” She walks in. Arianna is about to close the door when she hears Adam clearing his throat. She stands in the doorway and looks up at him, “Anything else?” 

“You know I love you. I’m just wondering if you had by chance thought about your answer to my question.” Adam looks down as he runs his fingers through his long shiny hair.

Arianna let out a deep sigh, “We’ve been through this, Adam. Doesn’t mean everyone knows. It doesn’t mean it’s the truth. I need time.”

Adam moves in closer to Arianna. He stroke her cheek with his finger, “I know, I know sorry. Just letting you know I’m here if you need anything. I love you, Ari. I want us to be together.” 

“I know. Just give me time. It’s getting late. You’ve a job tomorrow morning, right? Good night.” Adam leans in to kiss her but Arianna moves away and closes the door.


	15. Chapter 15

“Thank you! Thank you, you guys rock!” A sweaty Adam shouts into the microphone. 

MarchOn had just done AC/DC song cover of War Machine. They finished it off with big and loud explosives bursting from the front and side of the stage. Their 3rd cover song while the main event, Florence and the Machines takes a break to prepare the 2nd part of the concert. The concert-goers energy are through the roof. Their shouting and screaming for an encore is deafening. 

“Thank you for your support, you guys are awesome! Now we’ve to make way for the real stars here!” Adam tries to get his message across the racket. 

Below the wife of Martin West, Mrs West is standing in front of the stage with concert-goers dancing and singing along. Tom had been standing beside her since the start of the concert. Although he prefers music with the likes of Rolling Stones to Daft Punk to Bon Iver but he has no problem dancing to energetic AD/DC songs. The atmosphere was loud and full of screaming girls. During the 2nd cover song, he was surprise even to overhear a conversation between Mrs West and a group of girls. A red haired girl who looks to be in her 20s “Oh my god! You see that lead guitarist, Meg?” 

A blond girl about the same age as her, “OMG! Yes! Isn’t he hot, Kelly?” Both nodded. “I would do anything to be in those hands of his. He can play me all night along.” They laughed aloud. Just then, Mrs West happen to be in front of them, turns around and gives them a stare that can make any grown made tremble with fear. The girls did not give a damn and continue talking rather crudely something about what their tongue can do on a man without a care in the world.

“Girls, he’s old enough to be your grandfather!” With her eyes widen and nose flaring, ready to react, Mrs West will earn the nickname of Scary Mama Bear if Arianna were to see her. 

“So what? We love older men, right Kelly? They’ve much more experience.” Meg winks at Kelly. Mrs West jaw dropped in shock at the statement she just heard of her husband. 

Tom looks at Martin up on the stage. The stage is full of smoke and blinding colourful lights to add to the rock concert effect. When he first met him, he looks like a big tough guy who no one would like to mess with. As tall as him but his arms is twice as big as his even when Tom at his biggest. With those strong arms that knead dough day after day, he plays the guitar like caressing a lover. Martin had dyed his greying hair to dark brown and trimmed his dishevelled hair into a smart short haircut. He simply wears a sleeveless T-shirt and washout blue jeans with black boots. All he needs is a leather jacket and a motorcycle to complete his bad boy image.

Tom looks over to Mrs West, looking like a woman who has worked all her life using her hands, like her husband is a well-built with strong arms but 5’2” in height is a force to be reckon with. She might be in her 50s or 60s. She wears her greyish large curly hair like a crown. Her grey and green eyes hides high intelligence. She wears dark blue blouse with tiny print daisies over black pants and white sandals. “Well, girls. You haven’t a chance with him.” Mrs West’s eyes twinkle with excitement. “He’s not into young girls, like you.”

“Oh, we can always change his mind.” Both girls giggle. 

“Then you’ll have to get through his wife.” Mrs West whispers into both girls ear.

The girls laughed, “He’ll forget his wife once we’re through with him.”

“Please do. I like to see you try. He didn’t marry me just because of my looks, dah-ling.” Mrs West with a wave of her hand like a prima donna, she gave them a dramatic turn to continue watching her husband on stage. 

Now Tom is waiting for the star of the concert, Florence and the Machines. There seem to be a flurry of activity going on stage when Adam take the stage again. “Sorry folks, there’s some technical issues. So you got your wish of an encore!” Screams and shouts echoes throughout the concert area.

Adam walks over to his bandmates and huddles in a short discussion. It ended with Arianna shaking her head and rolling her eyes. “This one is dedicated to a wonderful, beautiful woman on the drums.” Adam turn to Arianna who looks a red as a cherry tomato. “My rock, my love of my love, my fiancee Miss Arianna Stewart.” 

Adam turns to the front, “See if you can guess this one?” He winks at the audience. Arianna taps her drum stick together to the count of 4. The lights went off. The whole place turns pitch black. A spotlight beams onto Adam. 

“It was one of those nights  
When you turn out the lights  
And everything comes into view  
She was taking her time  
I was losing my mind  
There’s nothing that she wouldn’t do  
It wasn’t the first  
It wasn’t the last  
She knew we was making love  
I was so satisfied  
Deep down inside  
Like a hand in a velvet glove”

The stage exploded with a bright burst of white light. Adam went into the chorus; “Seems like a touch too much, a touch too much…” Adam moves back and forth and has the crowd eating out of his hands. Someone might mistake that this a MarchOn concert instead of Florence and the Machines. As he started on the 2nd verse, Adam sashayed towards Arianna. 

“She had a face of an angel  
Smiling of sin  
A body of venus with arms”

Adam kiss her on the lips. Arianna looks uncomfortable but continues playing. Martin moves to the front of the stage and winks at Mrs West. She turns around to look at the girls and daring them to say or do anything. ‘My husband’ Mrs West mouthed to the girls using a finger pointing to herself. They stared at her. She turns around to the stage and enjoy the concert.

“Dealing with danger  
Stroking my skin   
Let the thunder and lightening start   
It wasn’t the first  
It wasn’t the last  
It wasn’t that she didn’t care  
She wanted it hard  
And wanted it fast  
She liked it done medium rare”

Tom cannot concentrate on the song. He keeps looking at Arianna. Her face is red flushed with embarrassment still like a professional as the show must go on. Her arms swing about hitting the drums with precision. She looks so adorable with her hair tied up in a ponytail. He misses her laugh. Her banter. Her touch. Her lips. Tom shakes those memories out of his head. The song ended with a roar of thunder and red and yellow lights blazing down the stage.

\-------------------------------------------------------  
Backstage...

“Wow! That’s awesome!” Tom towers over Arianna and gives her a bear hug. 

“Thanks” She grins. “I’m going to grab a drink; you want anything Adam?” She looks over at Adam who wiping his face with a large towel. 

“Yeah. Thanks darling.” He gives her a flying kiss. A group of girls happened to walk past them starts to giggle. Arianna gives Adam a tight smile and goes off in search of drinks.

“Man, that’s awesome dude!” Tom holds his hand up for a high five only to be met a cold hard stare. Feeling awkward, Tom slowly puts down his hand and looks around. 

“She’s mine. So fuck off.” Tom heard Adam hissed.

Tom makes a show of running his long fingers through his blonde short hair and grinning at Adam. From afar one could mistake Tom from being friendly by patting his hand on Adam’s shoulder and laughing. Under the laugh somewhere between a snicker and a chuckle, “Don’t worry. I will. But if you make Ari as much as even a tiny bit upset, no matter where you’re, I’ll find you. And kick your precious balls. Thou art the son and heir of a mongrel bitch.” Tom pats the seething Adam on the back and left.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1 year later

Tom stretches out his long lean legs as much as possible in the backseat of a black Landover. He checks his emails in his mobile while listening to the local radio station. He had just arrived in the US to promote his latest TV drama. 

“Welcome back folk to the Top 40 where you can get all your chart topping hits and we’re live from KIIS-FM!! Here we’re folks the segment everyone is waiting for.... drumroll please DJ Duke!” The sound effects of a drumroll come on. “The new lead singer of AC/DC….Adam Foster! Whoooooo! Welcome Adam!”

“Thank you, Ryan and DJ Duke. It’s wonderful to be here. Been just a listener all this while and now I’m here. I’m stroked.”

“How’s the tour coming along?” Ryan asked.

“It’s been surreal, Ryan. I’ve never thought I would join THE AD/DC on tour. It’s amazing. Well, comin’ from a small town in Greenwich to touring with a legend, I must be dreaming. I’m feeling like I’m dreamin’.”

“Oh Adam you better not wake up then otherwise the band might not have a lead singer.” Everyone laugh.

“So any of those stories we heard are true, Adam?” Ryan asked.

Adam chuckled, “Oh there’s no drugs involved Ryan, only rock and roll.”

“Not even women? Or should I say a certain woman?”

“I love and respect ALL women in general, Ryan. You need to be specific.”

“Okay since you’re asking specifics. A certain country singer with the name Britney ring any bells? I heard from a little bird that you two were very handsy in a very famous club last weekend.” Tom stops checking his email. He clenches his jaw.

“Oh Ryan, we’re just friends.”

Really? Just friends? She’s seen backstage and in the audience in most of your shows. Come on, you can tell me. I’m sure the listeners and fans alike want to know too.”

“Well…” A long pause. “Okay we’re kinda keeping this under wraps for a while now. We were going to issue a statement about this. I guess there’s no better time like the present.”

Tom taps the driver on his shoulder. “Do you know how to get to this KIIS-FM radio station?” 

“Yeah, sure. But it’s out of our way. I would have to make a detour.” The driver scratches his nose. 

“Yes, please. Thank you. Can you drive there as fast as you can, please? I want to meet a good friend of mine. He’s doing live radio interview. I need to catch him before he leaves.”

"Have you okay-ed with the boss?” The driver looks at Tom from the rear-view mirror. He looks uncomfortable with this detour.

“I’ll sort out with him. So can you please hurry?” Tom pleaded with his puppy-dog eyes.

“Oh, okay. Hold on then, Mr Hiddleston.” The driver makes a very hard sharp turn making the other drivers honk their cars in protest.

\--------------------------------------------------------  
At KIIS-FM...

"Congratulations Adam! I’m invited to the wedding right?” 

“Thank you. Of course you are, Ryan. Brit insists on it. You and your wife are invited.”

“Would it be a Spring, Summer or Autumn wedding?”

“We decided on a Spring wedding. I’m not involved much in the organising of things but I am however very much involved in the cake.” Adam laugh heartily. 

“Thank you very much for dropping by and telling us the great news Adam. We, the KIIS-FM family wish you and Britney congratulations once again on the upcoming nuptials.”

“Thank you everyone.” Adam takes off the head phones and place it on the table.

“Do get your tickets for the Revamp AD/DC tour at ……” Adams waves Ryan and DJ Duke goodbye and steps out the booth.

Adam and his assistant, Harvey waits for the lift in the lobby. Adam drinks water from a bottle. Harvey checks Adam’s schedule for the next interview. The lift door opens. Adam sees Tom in the lift. Adam walks in. Harvey walks in after Adam but he stops him. “Harvey, get the next one will ya? Thanks.” The lift door closes behind Adam. The lift travels up to the highest floor.

\--------------------------------------------------------

“I’m surprise it took you this long to find me.” Tom and Adam stand opposite each other on the roof top. Adam looks out at the view as he drinks his water. He puts his bottle of water on the ledge. As soon as he did that Tom punched his cheek. Tom steps away as he shakes the pain off his knuckles that came in contact with Adam’s cheek. 

“Is that all you can do, pretty boy?” Adam sniggered. Tom walk up to him and knee him in the stomach. Adam doubled over moaned in pain. Tom made Adam stand up as he punched his nose. Tom is breathing hard and fast. His blue eyes glazed with anger. Tom turns away from Adam and walks towards the exit.

Adam bleeding from his nose, gabbled “I thought you actors have amazing memory. You seem to forget something.”

Tom turns sharply around and delivered a kick to Adam’s groin. Adam dropped to his knees, whimpering softly. Tom went on his knee and whispers in Adam’s ear, “You’re the fool who doesn’t know what he gave up. She deserves much more than you.” Tom stood up and walks to the exit. 

“Yes, she is.” Adam spits out blood onto the ground. “She’s special. Even more than what you can give her.” Tom stops for a moment. He reaches out for the handle on the door. He mutters under his breath, “I know.”  
 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6 months later

A woman sitting alone in a café. She reading a book looking very engrossed. In front of her, a large cup of tea and half-eaten lemon custard cake. Periodically, she would take a sip of tea and a bite of the cake. The café is quiet in the middle of a weekday where everyone is at work or is working in one of the many shops lined the streets. The sound from the bell from the entrance breaks the silence in the café. Annoyed at the sound that distract her from her book, she looks up to give the rude person her death stare. Instead her face softens and brightens. 

“Hey you! What are you doing here? Shooting another action-pack TV drama?” The tall blond curly haired man breaks into a big smile. He is carrying a newspaper under his arm.

“Oh I was just nearby. Thought of seeing you.” He takes a seat in a wooden chair opposite of her. He places the newspaper on the table. It opens flat with the cover story of a badly bruised Adam photo splashed across the page.

She takes the newspaper and reads the cover page. “Awful isn’t? The robber was never caught. Adam didn’t get a good look at him. He can’t make a police report when he can’t even describe the person who did that to him.”

“Yeah. Awful.” He takes a sip of her tea and a bite of her cake.

“Hey get your own! These are mine.” She narrows her eyes at him, angrily. She put back the newspaper on the table.

“Sorry. These just looks so tempting.” He grins cheekily.

“So what are you really doing here? Greenwich isn’t exactly London.” She takes a sip of her tea.

“No, you’re right. It’s way out of London. In fact, it’s no way near London.” He leans back into the chair and puts his hands into his jeans pocket. He gives her his boyish smile.

She rolls her eyes, “Really man, you should stop talking in riddles.” Suddenly he jerks his hands out from his pockets and puts them on the table. He clasped hands. He looks down at his hands, “You really want to know the reason? Are you absolutely sure you want to know why?” 

She pinches the bridge of her nose, “For God’s sake, man! Tell me!”

He gazes up with his clear baby blue eyes, “You.”

“What? Me? What about me?” She looks at him, feeling uncomfortable as she might know where the conversation might be heading.

He reaches out his hand and holds her in his. If only he can feel her heart right this instant, how fast and hard it beats. She squirms in her chair. He looks into her eyes, “Can we start over, please? I promise I’ll be a better boyfriend this time.” She looks at him, feeling uncertain. 

He can see her wheels turning over in her head. “Do you even need to think? It concerns the heart, Ari.”

As soon as the words are spoken, he sees a light goes off in her eyes. He feels her hand trying to move in his hand. He opens it, letting her hand go. Instead of pulling away, her hand stayed in his. Their fingers interlock with each other as they gaze into each other eyes. 

“But I have a condition.” His body tenses up but he did not let it show in his hand holding hers.

“Anything.” He looks longingly at her. She looks out at the large café window. The roads are empty except with a couple of cars parked on the side. The sun is bright and warm enough for people to walk without their coats and hats. 

“No horses, please.” She pleaded.

His cheerful heartily laughter echoes through the café. He even made the owner, Pauline come out from her kitchen to see what is the commotion about. He finally stops laughing and wipes the tears from his eyes with the back of his free hand, “Oh god, the things you say…” He pulls her closer and cups her jaw. “Don’t ever change. Ever.” He kisses her on her lips. 

He pulls away as he licks his lips tasting her. She looks down shyly as she bit down her lip, “So hrm what’s next, boyfriend?” 

“How about we get out of here?” He winks. 

They left the café with their arms around each waist.

The End


End file.
